fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapters (Fire Emblem Fates)
Like Awakening, this is a list of chapters, paralogues (sidequests), and xenologues (downloadable episodes) in Fire Emblem Fates. At Chapter 6, this game will seperate into three routes. In addition, there will be Hero Battles too. Shared Chapters *Prologue: Ties That Bind *Chapter 1: Nohr *Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari *Chapter 3: Journey Begins *Chapter 4: Hoshido *Chapter 5: Mother *Chapter 6: The Path is Yours Birthright Chapters *Chapter 6: In the White Light *Chapter 7: A Vow Upheld *Chapter 8: Fierce Winds *Chapter 9: Land of Gods *Chapter 10: Ninja Village *Chapter 11: To The Sea *Chapter 12: Dark Reunion *Chapter 13: Another Hope *Chapter 14: Light Scatters *Chapter 15: Wolfskin Peak *Chapter 16: Pleasure Palace *Chapter 17: Lost in the Ice *Chapter 18: Leo *Chapter 19: Rainbow Sage *Chapter 20: Fort Dragonfall *Chapter 21: Burning Falls *Chapter 22: Hidden Capital *Chapter 23: Camilla *Chapter 24: Tears of a Dragon *Chapter 25: Traitor Revealed *Chapter 26: Xander *Chapter 27: King Garon *Endgame: Dawn Breaks Conquest Chapters *Chapter 6: Embrace the Dark *Chapter 7: A Dragon's Decree *Chapter 8: Cold Reception *Chapter 9: Another Trial *Chapter 10: Unhappy Reunion *Chapter 11: Rainbow Sage *Chapter 12: Bitter Intrigue *Chapter 13: Uprising *Chapter 14: Voice of Paradise *Chapter 15: The Black Pillar *Chapter 16: Invasion *Chapter 17: Den of Betrayal *Chapter 18: Black & White *Chapter 19: Kitsune Lair *Chapter 20: Winds of Change *Chapter 21: Eternal Stairway *Chapter 22: Sakura *Chapter 23: Possessed *Chapter 24: Hinoka *Chapter 25: Ryoma *Chapter 26: Treason *Chapter 27: The Empty King *Endgame: Night Breaks Through Revelation Chapters *Chapter 6: Into The Ground *Chapter 7: Unspeakable World *Chapter 8: Traitor's Brand *Chapter 9: Wanderer *Chapter 10: Voice of a God *Chapter 11: Mutual Enemies *Chapter 12: Frozen Sea *Chapter 13: A Lost Peace *Chapter 14: Orders *Chapter 15: Rainbow Sage *Chapter 16: White Flames *Chapter 17: Black Flames *Chapter 18: Veiled Kingdom *Chapter 19: Hidden Strings *Chapter 20: Seeds of Doubt *Chapter 21: Going Forward *Chapter 22: Memories *Chapter 23: Arete Undone *Chapter 24: Days Lost *Chapter 25: Blades Drawn *Chapter 26: The Vallite King *Chapter 27: Hear My Cry *Endgame: Anankos Hero Battle *Hero Battle 1: Hero-King Marth *Hero Battle 2: Radiant Hero Ike *Hero Battle 3: Princess Lucina *Hero Battle 4: Grandmaster Robin Paralogue Chapters All Routes: *Paralogue 1: Tragic Start *Paralogue 2: Dragon Blood *Paralogue 3: Surprise Duet *Paralogue 4: Fight or Flight *Paralogue 5: Bold Approach *Paralogue 6: Herbal Remedy Birthright and Revelation: *Paralogue 7: Father & Liege *Paralogue 8: A Great Hunt *Paralogue 9: Saizo vs. Saizo *Paralogue 10: Hunter & Prey *Paralogue 11: A Long Grudge *Paralogue 12: Sweet Dreams *Paralogue 13: Truly Talented *Paralogue 14: After the End Conquest and Revelation: *Paralogue 15: Hidden Bravery *Paralogue 16: Abducted *Paralogue 17: Two Defenders *Paralogue 18: Nutty Family *Paralogue 19: Great Heroism *Paralogue 20: Ultimate Power *Paralogue 21: Bright Smile *Paralogue 22: Abrupt Clash Xenologue Chapters Series 1: * Xenologue 1: Before Awakening * Xenologue 2: Beach Brawl * Xenologue 3: Boo Camp * Xenologue 4: Museum Melee * Xenologue 5: Ghostly Gold * Xenologue 6: Royal Royale * Xenologue 7: Hidden Truths 1 * Xenologue 8: Hidden Truths 2 Series 2: * Xenologue 9: Vanguard Dawn * Xenologue 10: Anna on the Run * Xenologue 11: Ballistician Blitz * Xenologue 12: A Gift from Anna * Xenologue 13: Witches' Trial Series 3: * Xenologue 14: Another Gift from Anna * Xenologue 15: I: In Endless Dreams * Xenologue 16: II: Realms Collide * Xenologue 17: III: The Changing Tide * Xenologue 18: IV: Light's Sacrifice * Xenologue 19: V: Endless Dawn * Xenologue 20: End: Lost in the Waves * Xenologue 21: Hoshidan Festival of Bonds * Xenologue 22: Nohrian Festival of Bonds * Category:Lists